Burning
by Phantom Actress
Summary: After Charity finds the newspaper showing P. T. kissing another woman, she burns all of his old letters to her. Based on the songs "Burn" and "First Burn" from Hamilton. One Shot.


**This one shot is based on the song "Burn" and "First Burn" from Hamilton. **

**I don't own The Greatest Showman or Hamilton. **

* * *

Burning

The article felt heavy in Charity's hands. Her husband kissing another woman? Not just any woman but Jenny Lind. Charity never fully trusted the woman. There was something about her that Charity couldn't put a pin on. Perhaps it was the way Jenny looked at her husband. But it wasn't just Jenny.

P. T. let that kiss happen.

With her cold tears flooding her cheeks, Charity threw the paper to the ground. She ran to the closet. Inside was a box that Charity had saved every letter that P. T. wrote to her. In a daze, Charity pulled the box out. She grabbed a handful of letters.

Even though it was a fine day outside, Charity turned the fireplace on. Slowly, the flames rose. Charity took one letter from the pile. She opened it.

_Dear Charity, _

_ I hop that well be able to see each other again son. I mis you. Rit now I have to sel papes to make living. But I think that its gona be just fin. How are you? Whats finishing sool like? Tel me al abot it. Are they making you balance books on you head? I think that's dum. Or drinking tea with your fingr pointed in the air? Don't spill any on your dress. _

_ -P. T. _

It from about the time he started going by P. T. In another letter, he told Charity that it sounded better than Phineas Taylor. He also was trying to work on his spelling and grammar. In their letters, Charity tried to teach him. Years later, P. T. started showing improvement. Charity was so proud of herself for being able to teach her friend something. Soon P. T. told her that he learned how to use good grammar from a friend on the railway. Not her. When she first found out, Charity was mad, but now it was a happy memory. It almost made Charity smile.

Almost.

Charity ripped the letter in two. Both pieces went into the flames. It was somewhat satisfying to watch. Their friendship. Their love. Being torn up by the fire. But P. T. was who caused this. P. T.

The next letter Charity picked up had just one word on it.

_Why_

A joke from P. T. But Charity didn't see it as a joke anymore. Now it was a question from P. T. Wondering why Charity was doing this. As if he didn't already know.

"I'm burning the letters you wrote me," Charity told the piece of parchment, "I saved them all, Phinn. From the moment I read them I knew you were mine. I thought you were mine. You even said so, Phineas Taylor Barnum. You and your words flooded me. With love. With friendship. You know what, Phinn, I think I always loved you. No matter what. Somehow I still love you."

Her mother had warned her. For years, Charity blocked her words out. But now they were important. Her mother could sense something about Phinn. Charity knew it, too.

P. T. had never been satisfied. With anything. As his wife, Charity never thought it as a bad thing. Throughout the years, Charity enjoyed watching her husband jump to one project to the next. It made her grin at whatever P. T. dreamed of doing next. With her at his side. But now, Charity knew that this little trait of her husband proved to be a curse. Charity didn't know what to do anymore.

That letter went straight into the fireplace.

_Dear Charity, _

_ I wish I don't have to be away from you. Make sure you don't have the baby without me. Our little one must be excited to met it's parents. Especially their kind mother. _

_ Last night I dreamed about our child. She was a dancer. Tall and graceful. With dark hair and green eyes. She looked mostly like me, but I'm sure that our next one will be the splitting imagine of you. Anyways, our baby was on stage, twirling her heart away. She looked lovely. That grin on her face reminded me of our smile. I know that one day she'll be an amazing dancer. We have to start saving up so she can take classes. I just know it, Charry. Someday, someday. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Phinn _

Her Phinn. Charity wished that was true. If none of this happened. If P. T. was true. Their lives could have been much different. As happy as ever.

"When the time comes, _my Phinn _explain the my girls what you did. Tell them about all the pain and embarrassment their mother is going through. Tell them that it was all your fault. You, you, you…"

As Charity watched the letter burn the tears came.

Pouring down her cheeks. The next letter that she picked up ended up being soaked with the hot tears. Charity didn't even read what was on it.

_ Dear Charity, _

_ I love you…_

Don't. Stop lying.

It burned just like the rest.

The next letter she picked up didn't seem like it was from P. T. Charity opened it up. The bank. As Charity read on, her heart dropped.

They were being evicted.

The Barnums were homeless.

Charity didn't even know how that letter got into the box. But she took action right away. Her tears refused to dry.

P.T. had done all of this.

They were burning.

* * *

**I got a request from a guest on Archive of Our Own asking me to do a seuqual to my other story Satisfied. I would love it if you had any suggestions for me. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
